


Playing Cards

by CrystalizedCherry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Judar (mentioned), Slight SinJa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalizedCherry/pseuds/CrystalizedCherry
Summary: Brief interaction between Ja'far and Sinbad after the episode in which Judar breaks the barrier in Sindria.





	Playing Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really inspired to write SinJa fics lately haha. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or its characters. I only own this fic.

“Ja’far.”

The white-haired advisor ignored Sinbad, slathering ointment on a wound and bandaging his shoulder.

_“Ja’far.”_

“Yes, my king?”

Sinbad sighed. Ja’far pointedly avoided eye contact, his eyes resting on the blades he always carried on him.

“Are you alright?” Sinbad asked, standing in the doorway.

“I’ve been through worse,” Ja’far replied curtly, tying a knot to the bandage.

His rather one-sided fight with Judar today – if one could even call it a fight – was rather humiliating. Being defeated in a matter of seconds and thrown against a wall in front of everybody hit his ego _hard_.

“What is it that you want?” Ja’far asked, finally looking at the Sinbad. He knew that his tone was a little disrespectful and that he shouldn’t talk like that to his king, but he was too irritated at the moment to care.

“I came to see if you were alright.”

Ja’far raised an eyebrow before he started tending to his wounds again. The silence stretched out for a moment before Sinbad spoke again.

“You should know better than to try to fight Judar. You can’t win,” he said.

The words, though spoken softly, felt as sharp as a dagger piercing skin. Sinbad _knew_ that Ja’far prided himself on his skills, his ability to bring down the enemy with a few flicks of his wrist, his knives flying through the air.

What was worse was that it was _true._ He _knew_ that he couldn’t win against the magi, so why did he even try?

Ja’far stayed silent, the only sounds in the room the rustling of bandages.

Sinbad sighed again before walking into his advisor’s room.

“I’m curious. What is it that you want with Aladdin?” Ja’far asked,

The king – _his_ king – maintained the eye contact for a few seconds before breaking it off, looking to the side and massaging his temples.

“There’s nothing I want with the child,” he said. Each word was deliberate, and Ja’far could hear the calculating tone in his voice.

_So that’s how it is._

It appeared that Sinbad wasn’t disclosing his plans to Ja’far. He never did, preferring not to reveal his playing cards until the last second, even to his supposedly most trusted advisor. And that _hurt,_ even more so at the moment because it made him feel inadequate.

“I see. You can return to your bedchambers now, my king. I am fine, as you can see,” Ja’far finally said, averting his eyes once again and wrapping the red wires around his newly bandaged wrists.

Sinbad stared at his advisor a while longer before nodding and walking out.

“Good night, Ja’far.”

“Good night, your majesty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to write a SinJa smut fic after this xD Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
